the second renegade
by gaara fan girl2
Summary: When an average program named argon runs it to a mechanic named beck they get along well but when he has a secret against the occupation she want to join him what will the original tron say? will he lat her or not? (I made up a new character named argon)


the second renegade

Mara this is Argon, she is a new mechanic so do you think you show her around. Yeah sure. Thanks and by the way can you let her meet beck and zed? Yeah. Come on Argon you can meet beck and zed. Ok. Zed this is argon she is a new mechanic. Oh hey you know you and beck would really get along. Why would you say that? I don't know you just would. Oh ok. Hey back there you are this is argon. (beck Stairs at her). Hi im uhhhh beck. Hi nice to meet you. Nice to meet you to. Well you'll be working with me argon. Ok Mara. Hey argon, do you like beck? Is it that obvious? Yeah he likes you to I can tell how about you and him go dancing at the club. I don't know. Well we are going tonight so yeah. You should come with us I bet beck would like that. (At the club) hey guys sorry im late I had to finish a bike for able. Oh it's ok. Hey beck. Hey argon. Hey beck where is zed. I don't know. Hey guys there is someone I want you to meet, everyone this is Cyrus. Hey Cyrus.( beck is shocked) I need some fresh air. Hey argon this is a perfect time to talk to beck alone. Mara I don't know. Just go. What is he doing here? Hey beck I saw you looked at Cyrus like you wanted derezz him is everything ok. No it's not and maybe because I want to derezz him. What beck that's not who you are. How would you know you have only known me for 1 day you don't know the real me. It seems like zed and Mara don't either they're just as lost as I am and they've know you longer than I have. I really want to tell you but I can't. Oh ok hey how did it go? Ok I guess. Im going back to the garage. Ok. Stop citizen you are past curfew. What no im not. Hey leave her alone. Tron. Are you ok? Im fine thank you. You mean you're not one of those people who wants me derezzed. No I believe in what you're doing is right and I want to help. You do? well you can start by spreading the word and telling people that Tron lives. Ok thank you Tron. Mara guess what I just met Tron he saved my life from getting derezzed. Really. Im telling you Tron lives. Who said that? It was her. Argon run! Wow she's good. Take her and put her in the games. What! If you put her in the games you have to put us in the games. Guards take them away. Guards! I would not want to try that if I were you. Tron. Tron alright! Want to give me a hand. Let's get out of here. Hey beck you missed him again. Who? Tron. Oh ok. Hey beck how come when something happens you're never around to see it. I don't know maybe he spy's on me and knows when I leave. Right ok I think your hiding something. What why would you say that. Because I just think so. So I wanted to ask you this at the club but you left before I could ask you. What do you think of Tron? I think he's so amazing if I could id kiss him he's real brave for going against the occupation. Oh ok. well I better go deliver this to general tesler and Dyson. Be careful. Ok. we are going to set a trap to for this girl Who is coming and I want you to derezz her. Yes sir. Im here to deliver this to general tesler. Let her in. (they attack her) what are you doing?! Something is going on outside go see what it is. Sir it's….. Tron. Hey seems like im helping you to. (they knock her out). She's waking up. How's her vitals they're doing good. Ok. hey I was wondering when you would wake up. Beck what happened you were hurt. What's the last thing you remember. I remember Tron coming to save me from getting derezzed. Beck your Tron. Yup and the renegade. Wow I feel embarrassed for what told you. No its ok. becks been telling me how you agree with me on how you think what he has been doing with bringing down the occupation. Yeah. Would you like to be the second renegade? I know you might need some time to think about it so ill give you some time. Yes I would love to. That was fast. I know. You have to relies this is not a game. I know. So are you ready to start your training. Yes. You did well. Here is the other half of the white disk. Keep it somewhere no one will see it. Thanks you. Hey their you guys are where have you been. Did you give the stuff to dyson and tesler. It was a trap they didn't want that stuff they used to lure me there and then the tried to derezz me but Tron was there and saved me from the occupation. Oh ok its good your ok yeah luckily I ran in ran into beck when I was leaving they also blew up my light cycle so he gave me a ride back here. Oh that's so nice. Hey beck can I talk to for a sec. sure able. So argon yeah Mara you and beck seem more closer than when you two first met. Yeah I know. You two should go out or something cause he really likes you. I know hey guys we are having a race you want to come its going to be in the tunnels. You should be in it cause your real fast its going to be fun. I don't know. Come on argon I believe you can do it your real good. Thanks, ok ill do it. Cyclists start your engines. On your mark get set go! I have to win lets go! hey. If you want to play that way then ill play that way to. The winner is argon. Whoooo yeah. See I told you could do it. Thanks


End file.
